Escaping the terror
by HitsuHinalover
Summary: Honestly I couldn't remember anything before I saw him, and even then all I felt was fear. I couldn't remember where I came from, or even who I was. But I do remember running from someone, who you ask? Well I don't quite know that yet, but I do know that if whoever was chasing me caught up to me then I was in grave danger.


Summary: Running. That's all I could do was run. What I was running from I had absolutely no idea, except that it was bad and if it caught up with me I was in trouble.

I frantically ran down the dimly lighted street searching. Searching…for what? At this point I didn't think or I really didn't care what I did. All I cared about was getting away from whatever was chasing me. The question was, what was chasing me?

I stopped running, gasping for air, swiveling my head from side to side trying to decide quickly what I should do next. The sounds of faint footsteps behind frightened me to the point of fainting.

Come on Momo think fast, think fast.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder and I grew more and more frantic. A light switched on in one of the houses in my line of vision I heard a T.V go on, that's how quiet it was. Quickly and as quietly as I could I ran up to the house and knocked furiously. There was no reply. I could now hear the men shouting and running. I gasped.

Come on, come on. Open up!

I banged on the door so hard that it was shaking as if in fear of my tortuous attempts to get the unknown person inside to open up. I then heard locks becoming undone and the door squeaked open. A young looking man with disheveled pure white hair and tired looking turquoise eyes stood at the doorway. I burst into his home without a second thought knocking him over in the process and quickly slammed the door shut and bolted the locks. I ran into his living room turned the TV off then sprinted into his kitchen and turned that light off as well. I ran back to were he was now standing about to yell at me for entering his home uninvited. I leaped up to him covered his mouth with my hand and put my finger on top of mouth as symbol to be quiet. He began to protest. Their voices got louder which meant that they were getting closer. I shoved him down onto the floor and put his back up to the door.

"I'm going to take my hand off your face but you have to be absolutely quiet do you understand?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

Good.

I removed my hand from his mouth and leaned against the doorway next him with my feet up in my chest. Outside their footsteps got louder and soon they came to a stop.

"Were did that damn bitch go" one said.

I gasped.

"Just shut up and keep looking she couldn't have gotten far."

"I'll kill her myself." Another said.

My eyes widened in fear. The strange man with white hair must have finally put two and two together because he looked at me with wide eyes and the most worried and scared expression.

Then the sound of clicking heels filled up the night as an unknown person walked up to the unseen men.

"Boys, Boys, Boys let me handle this." A sweet angelic voice almost sang. "Momo...oh Momo...I'm so worried about you...please come to me...I promise I won't let them hurt you...please?"

The voice enticed me, this time instead of wanting to get away I wanted to go it and feel protected from whatever was calling me. I started to get up and leave but was held back by him holding my hand down to the floor furiously shaking his head no. I pulled and pulled wanting to go and be protected. I was about to yell for them but he quickly grabbed my mouth with his hand and held me down. My cries were silent and as a last ditch attempt I bit into his hand so hard that I felt blood trickled down my face yet he didn't let go.

The voice didn't sound the same as it said. "Fine then, you wanna play like that then when I find you better be prepared because your gonna get the torture of your life you damn bitch." It sneered.

I became aware of whom it finally was and that it wasn't someone to go to willingly.

"My, my, My, Way to keep your cool Franceska, just the kind of thing we need in this _drastic _situation..."

"Shut the hell up Ichimaru. I don't need your fucking input on the situation. I was put in charge _not _you!"

"Well as second in command I can come and go as I please on missions, also if I were you I would accept any given help because frankly _you _as inbeing in _charge_ had the duty of capturing the poor girl and bringing her back to Lord Aizen."

He smirked as he continued to talk.

"_But_ it looks to me that you don't have her therefore I have assume that you'll go back to headquarters empty handed and have to face a well...How do I put it?...Oh! Right! A _very_ angry, and very _strong_ Lord Aizen." He grinned to himself as fear was ignited in her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up Ichimaru!" Franceska retorted.

"Ya know I do have a _proper_ title and unless I'm addressed properly things might get very..._ugly._"

"Yes, _Second Commander Gin_." She sneered.

"Thank you! I'll be taking my leave now and I suggest that you do the same because while you've been standing here talking she's just gotten farther and farther away." He said as he walked back to from where he came from.

"Let's go!" Franceska yelled to the men as she started to run down the street, farther and farther away from where the person they were looking for was really hiding.

* * *

I was still leaning up against the door with the strange man long after they left, but it seemed like hours when they were talking.

"What happened?" Was the first thing he asked.

I had to think because honestly I didn't even know.

"I don't know..." my reply was simple yet so devastating at the same time.

He stood up and went to turn the hallway light on. "Well it seems as though it's dangerous therefore I cannot allow you to stay with me" he told me with his back facing me.

I looked up at him in disbelief. He looked familiar.

"What?! You mean your not going to help me! I _just got chased by a bunch of people who want me dead for some odd reason and you feel no compassion!?_" I mean I couldn't even remember anything before I saw..._him. _I shuddered at the thought.

He slowly turned around to face me. "I'm sorry but I just can-" He froze mid sentenced mouth agape, and eyes open wide. "W-W-What's your name?!" He stuttered.

That I at least remembered. "Hinamori Momo, why?"

He clutched his face and kept whispering "how" over and over again. He then snapped his head at me.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." His eyes became cold and his words became ice.

"Okay..." I said a little confused. What a nice name...though something about it seems really familiar.

"That's my name."

"OH! Well nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully. I had started to get a eerie feeling that I had forgotten something.

"You don't remember me?" His voice sounded a little sad.

"Um...No...Should I?" I asked him.

"What do you mean I'm Toshiro! You know, Shiro-Chan. The ice prince! Your best friend!" His voice started to crack, full of disbelief.

"I-I-I think you've got me confused I've never seen you before!" I waved my hands in front of me. Though I had to admit that the more he talked the more I felt as though I was forgetting something...something big.

"Really?" He asked his eyes turning cold and his voice turning into ice again.

I felt sad to answer. "Yup.."

"Okay. We need to get out of here." He said as he walked toward his kitchen.

I didn't move, confused about why all of a sudden he wanted to help me, and confused that every time I watched his lips move, every time I looked into his turquoise eyes, and every time I looked at his hair I felt as though something was missing.

"NOW!"


End file.
